


butterflies never lie

by youmeandem



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's Ridiculous, They're Really in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeandem/pseuds/youmeandem
Summary: But it’s their two-month anniversary, and Lena wants to do something special for her girlfriend. And if that means their date will be cut short, she'll have at least tried, and it’s the thought that counts.
or: kara and lena go on a date





	

Even though Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers have been dating exclusively for a while now, they have rarely gone on actual _dates_. For Lena, being the CEO of L-Corp, even some free time to go on a date with her girlfriend has to be planned in, and for Kara, being Supergirl and all, free time usually gets interrupted whenever duty calls.

They’ve tried to make it work a few times, but it always ended in either Lena or Kara having to rush out. Lena often came back after a very heated 10-minute long phone call, but Kara could stay out for hours only to come back exhausted.

After realizing their lives were too busy to have sit-down-and-talk dates, they both started looking for other ways to spend time together. Lunch kind of became their thing, as well as late nights spent in Lena’s office or Kara’s apartment where they would both work on their own thing. Most of the time these ended with making out or falling asleep on the couch together, but somehow as long as they didn’t put the label of ‘date’ on something, they would miraculously _not_ get interrupted.

Lena calls it superstition, Kara calls it _I don’t care what you think at least this way we get to spend time together_.

But it’s their two-month anniversary, and Lena wants to do something special for her girlfriend. And if that means their date will be cut short, she'll have at least _tried_ , and it’s the thought that counts.

It’s nothing too fancy. Just a dinner at Kara’s favorite restaurant, and if they make it through that ice-skating in the indoor-skating rink she may or may not have booked for just the two of them for the entire night.

All goes well through dinner. Kara eats about twenty times as much as Lena, mostly potstickers, and somehow manages to talk the entire time, too. She complains about the boring article Snapper told her to write, talks about how she still doesn’t trust Maggie not to break Alex’s heart, and tells about her latest crime-fighting adventure where she stopped an armed robbery at the bank downtown.

Lena just stares at Kara, completely in awe, hanging onto every word she says. And when Kara finally notices and shyly looks away, Lena reaches over the table to grab her hand.

“Go on,” she says, rubbing her thumb on the back of Kara’s hand. “I like listening to you talk.”

“Oh. Uh,” Kara stammers. “I think I ran out of things to say.”

Lena shakes her head with a laugh. “I also like you when you don’t talk.”

Kara’s cheeks flush bright red and her fingers twitch against Lena’s palm. She drops the potsticker she was just eating, having to grab it off the ground, and readjusts her glasses. Even after two months it’s still incredibly cute to see Kara getting flustered, and Lena’s stomach explodes with a thousand butterflies.

 

After dinner—Lena is still in shock every time she gets the bill and thinks back to all the expensive food she ate growing up that didn’t taste half as good as this—they decide to walk to the ice-skating rink, the both of them more in the mood for fresh air than getting stuck in traffic. By now they don’t have to hide their hand-holding anymore. People only cared about Lena Luthor getting a girlfriend for about thirty-six hours, and then Supergirl saved a woman from drowning and everyone became more interested in that than the fact that the CEO of L-Corp is a lesbian.

“I’ve actually never gone ice-skating before,” Lena confesses as they reach the rink. “I’m trusting you to save me if I fall.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “You’ve never gone ice-skating? Not even as a kid?”

“No, we did things like sky-diving. Hated it. I was convinced my parachute would malfunction and I would die.”

“I can’t relate,” Kara giggles. “Alex and I used to go ice-skating all the time when we were younger.” And then, “Is that why you hate flying?”

Lena blinks. “Not really. I just hate not being in control. What if something bad happens and my pilot is unable to continue flying? That would be bad.”

“No, because I’d come to save you,” Kara says. “I’d never let anything bad happen to you.”

The words come out so casually Lena knows her reaction is ridiculous, but her heart is beating out of her chest, and she actually has to stop walking for a moment. Kara’s hand tugs hers, and there’s a worried frown on Kara’s face when she turns around.

“I’m okay,” Lena assures her, giving her a smile. “You’re just really cute.”

Kara gives her a long look, but Lena stands up on her toes and drops a kiss on Kara’s lips, and when she pulls away there’s something in her eyes Lena has never seen before. It looks a little like admiration, and a lot like what Lena feels whenever Kara smiles at her.

 

 Of course it’s _after_ they both changed into something more comfortable and put on skates and everything that their date comes to a sudden end.

They’re still on their first lap skating around the rink, Lena holding onto Kara with a grip that would’ve probably broken her arm if not for the alien side of things, when, out of nowhere, Kara’s phone rings from the other side of the rink. Before Lena knows what’s happening, she’s holding onto the railing instead of Kara’s arm, and Kara’s picking up her phone.

Naturally, without Kara’s support, Lena quickly slips and falls—right into Kara, who’s back by her side but with her phone against her ear.

“Are you sure you need me? It’s our two—yeah. Okay. I’m on my way.” Kara puts her phone back into the pocket of her sweatpants, turning to Lena with a regretful look in her eyes.

“It’s okay.” Lena forces a smile. “Shouldn’t have called it a date.”

Kara leans forward to kiss her. She tastes a little like potstickers and a lot like Kara, and Lena almost forgets this is an early goodbye. She reaches up to Kara’s face, unable to let her go just yet, before Kara gently pulls away.

She holds her arms out, offering to carry Lena back to where they left their things, but Lena already took up enough of Kara’s time, and god knows how important time is when it comes to rescuing people.

So she shakes her head. “I’ll get back on my own. Go.”

Kara narrows her eyes, but doesn’t object. She turns into a blur as she changes into her Supergirl outfit, and the last thing Lena sees of her girlfriend is the red cape disappearing through the exit door.

As much as Lena hates having to see Kara go, she also _really_ likes the suit. Kara is always very attractive, but the suit just adds a little extra. And even without all of that, there’s something special about Supergirl. Something that makes Lena’s knees weak, and butterflies soar.

 

It takes Lena a while to get back to the side, and she’s pretty sure she’ll be feeling this tomorrow. She doesn’t bother to change back into her normal outfit, content with wearing Kara’s sweatpants and sweater, and stuffs them along with Kara’s clothes into her bag.

She waits outside for her driver to pick her up, sort of hoping Kara will be back before that happens, but then her car pulls up in front of her and she knows it’s gonna be one of those nights.

 

Kara doesn’t come back until Lena has gotten home, drank a glass of wine, took a shower, changed into pajamas, and almost fell asleep watching some talk show waiting for her girlfriend to come home.

(Okay, it’s not actually Kara’s home since it’s Lena’s apartment, but over the past few months the lines between their own separate apartments have started to blur a little.)

Every now and then, Lena switches the channel to a news network, to see if anyone reported Supergirl’s latest rescue yet, but nothing comes up, and eventually she decides that maybe she should just go to sleep. For all she knows it could be hours until Kara is done.

But she’s in luck tonight. Right after she’s done brushing her teeth and taking off her makeup, a soft thud on the balcony makes her heartrate pick up immediately. She turns off the faucet, rushing to the living room, where Kara is struggling to take off her boots.

“Hey,” Lena says. She quickly takes in Kara’s appearance. There’s dirt on her face, and even from across the room Lena can smell smoke. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired,” Kara replies, finally managing to take one of her boots off. She sways a little, and Lena frowns. Usually Kara is more energized and cheery after helping people, even when it’s late at night. Then again—she has been away for a good couple of hours. And while Lena spent those hours lazing around, Kara put her life on the line to save others.

“Sit down,” Lena says, crossing the room to push Kara down on the couch. Pulling off the other boot, she tilts her head. “What happened?”

Kara stares at her. Her hair is even messier from up close, and the smell of smoke is almost overwhelming. But Lena sits down next to her girlfriend anyway, pushes a strand of hair out of her face, and kisses her briefly. (Kara’s lips taste like smoke, too.)

“There was a fire, in a car. A bunch of cars, actually. It was a traffic accident. And firemen were trying to put it out, but there was a lot of gasoline and oil, and everyone thought it was gonna explode. I put out the fire easy enough, and after that we just tried to get the people still in the cars out of there, without hurting them even more. Which was a struggle, actually, and we had to wait for the EMTs for instructions. No one died, though.” Kara smiles at that, a tired but genuine smile. She yawns, already looking a little more alert.

And Lena doesn’t think she’ll ever get over Kara saving so many people’s lives on a daily basis. She tries to make a difference herself, but the results are never as direct as when Kara does it, and she’s in awe every time Kara casually tells about something no human could ever wish to accomplish.

“I’m proud of you,” she mumbles, nuzzling her face against Kara’s neck.

“Mm,” Kara hums. “Sorry for ruining our date.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. You saved lives today. There are things more important than cheesy dates with your girlfriend.”

Kara moves at that, looking into Lena’s eyes with that same expression from before. And she says, “Nothing is more important than you,” with a tone she’s never used before. A tone laced with such affection it makes Lena’s insides melt.

She cups Kara’s face, caresses her hair, and kisses her. Something snaps inside of her, sending jolts of electricity into every cell of her body. She’s hyper aware of the way Kara pulls her closer by her neck, and the way Kara’s lips turn up into a smile. Her heart jumps and her fingers tremble, and she pulls back the slightest bit.

“I love you,” she whispers into Kara’s mouth.

Kara’s smile widens. “I love you, too.”

Lena’s heart stops beating then, and she pulls away completely. “You do?”

“Of course,” Kara says. “You’re brave and smart and kind and good, like really good, and everything you do makes me so incredibly proud of you, and you’re so _so_ beautiful. Of course I love you.”

And for a moment, Lena doesn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. Because for the first time in what feels like forever, she actually believes those words again. Because Kara doesn’t have any ulterior motives, because Kara doesn’t want anything from her. She just…loves her.

Kara presses a kiss against her forehead. “Now let’s go to bed, or I might fall asleep sitting up.”

Her words pull Lena back into reality, and she shakes her head. “Oh no, no way. Have you _smelled_ you? You stink.”

“I was kind of hoping I was the only one who could smell it with my superior sense of smell,” Kara sighs. “But I guess not.”

“No. Definitely not.”

“Well, alright then.” Kara gets up from the couch, pulling Lena along with her, and starts making her way into the bathroom. About halfway across the living room, she turns around and pouts. “Can you at least join me?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “You’re cute, but I already took a shower tonight. I’m not taking another one just because you’re being needy.”

For a long, hard moment, Kara tries pouting a little harder, but Lena doesn’t budge. She does, however, find it hard to resist pulling her down for a kiss. When she opens her eyes again, Kara’s grinning at her playfully.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Lena cocks one eyebrow, pushing Kara’s shoulder. “Say it.”

“You’re tiny,” Kara grins. “I always forget you’re actually dwarf length because you always wear heels.”

“Oh my god,” Lena breathes, slapping Kara’s bicep, probably hurting herself more than Kara. “I _hate_ you.”

“Yeah, right.” Kara lets out a laugh, flipping her hair like she just made a fantastic pun, and disappearing through the bathroom door. “I love you, too.”

And even though her voice is muffled, her words still make Lena’s stomach flip. There’s just something about the way she says it, casual yet like there’s nothing she means more, that makes Lena realize what that look from earlier meant.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this :) 
> 
> if you liked it, please leave your thoughts in the comments and/or come yell at me on [tumblr](http://lenacorporations.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/luthvers)


End file.
